


杀阶战争

by Swurdleoma



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 我，大学毕业两年，自由职业者，实际上是无业游民，独自在夏野市居住，并非独立。所谓眼高手低大概就是我这样的人。坦然承认自己无用，又拿不出对策的人。所以说，这样一件传奇的事情偏偏落在我这样一个无药可救的人头上，真是暴殄天物。但是就我本身而言，我整个人生也许就是为了等待，和怀念这一切而存在的。
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 乙女，原创女主，第一人称叙事，cp是L，有L和月的友情向，fate圣杯战争paro。

他永远记得雨天。

他所追求的是真相，而对面那个人想要的只是他的命。

他想要一切罪行获得惩罚，而不是和某个人结仇，他希望那个人能到他这边来。

但那个人只想要他的命。

我，大学毕业两年，自由职业者，实际上是无业游民，独自在夏野市居住，并非独立。微薄的工资勉强够日常开销，维持生活主要还是依靠家里接济。是的，对我来说就是接济，我认为自己已经不是家中的一份子了。我和家里关系很冷漠，虽然没有过激烈的冲突，但自从离开家之后，也就各过各的。他们对我不算太好，也没到对不起我的程度。

所谓眼高手低大概就是我这样的人。坦然承认自己无用，又拿不出对策的人。目前的工作主要是约稿，翻译，甚至写同人，连枪手我都当过。结果都不太愉快。就这样无趣又无望的生活，我也只是想想怎么打发每天的日子，不太去想怎么改变。夏野是个繁荣但无聊的地方，不少人在这里享受生活，但是对一个不爱吃喝玩乐的人来说，就枯燥无味。我唯一能感到热血沸腾的时候是看电影或动画，也就是逃避现实。我自认为不是个二次元党，但是动画更容易调动情绪，看的人也更容易付出感情。在这样的情况下，我不介意自我欺骗。我已经把自己的幻想当作无聊生活中精神层面的那部分了。一个人有多半生都沉溺在幻梦中，也不见得会太无趣。

虽然在外人眼里，或者事实上，我就是个无趣的人。

所以说，这样一件传奇的事情偏偏落在我这样一个无药可救的人头上，真是暴殄天物。

但是就我本身而言，我整个人生也许就是为了等待，和怀念这一切而存在的。


	2. 召唤

“它”降临在夏野的那天，我还并不知道那东西有多恐怖。

晚上我从外面冒雨回来，因为没带伞被淋了个透湿，冷得要命，但是我克制着不发抖，即使只有我一个人，没有任何人会看见。我总是因为这些无意义的事心累。我把门从里面反锁，洗完手去开书房（也是卧室）门，应该说是在开门前一秒的时候，门缝里突然冒出刺眼的金光，像爆炸一样，但是没有声音，只有瞬间爆发并洪水般倾斜的光芒，从门缝流出在地板上延伸了很远。如果我早一秒开门，也许眼睛就瞎掉了。直到光芒完全消灭，我才深吸一口气，拧开门把手。

也许我不应该。我本应先报警什么的，但是，我想我就是个懒惰又反叛的矛盾结合体。

结果没有我想象的那种东西发生。如果真能把屋里炸得稀烂，那种威力恐怕一扇门也不能完全挡住。剧烈的光芒过后剩下的依然是我昏暗、杂乱、狭小的房间。即使再乱，我也能一眼看出不属于这个房间的东西，或者人。

我向后退了两步。

但是他看起来没有威胁性。暂且说是“他”吧，瘦削，甚至虚弱，背对我蹲伏在地板上，因为衣服有点短露出了一截苍白的后背，乱糟糟的黑发使他像头蜷缩起来的小兽。我走过去的时候他原本在专心打量自己的手，很纤细，和他本人一眼苍白瘦弱。他伸开五指把手举到眼前的样子，就像对自己的身体感到陌生似的。我已经走得很近了，他才慢慢转过来仰头看着我。

野兽的神态。

屋里太暗，我看不太清他的五官，总之是一张白纸一样的脸，还有一双黑洞洞的眼睛，但是消瘦的脸颊和尖下巴看上去很可怜而不是可怕。他把手指轻点在唇上，眼睛一动不动，像是在思考。

“又被莫名其妙地召唤了。啊，也不能说莫名其妙，但你应该不是御主……总之先向你说声抱歉，如此突然地闯进了你的家里。”

他的声音很疲惫，很软，每个字都咬得清楚，不紧不慢，甚至有点像撒娇，但我很快反应过来那只是因为他音色悦耳，且喜欢把句尾词说得俏皮。

“如果是迫于无奈，我当然不会介意。”

我这么说，同时自己觉得好笑，居然对不明闯入者这样说话。

“但是你最好介绍一下自己，否则说不过去。”

他迟疑了一下，然后从地上站起来，那神态就像只刚开始直立行走的灵长目动物。此时我才发现他比我高得多，如果不是佝偻得厉害，像个巫婆的话。他光着脚，不合身的褪色牛仔裤盖住了脚背。他两只手都插在裤子口袋里，这加重了驼背的症状。我已经看出来了，这是个手脚瘦长的男孩，年龄与我相仿，如果不比我小的话。他这个样子实在太野性了，很难看出性格和年龄，就仿佛是另一个物种。

但是对我来说，仅仅是对我，却有一种奇怪的吸引力。他那双空洞的眼睛并不是出于对世界一无所知，正相反，是太容易就看透了世界因而懒于再费心。也许我永远也不可能看透他，但我确实第一眼就明白了这一点。

“已经过去这么久了，突然被人问起名字还是不由自主地紧张啊。”他懒懒地说，“L. Lawliet，不习惯可以叫我龙崎，是我喜欢用的化名。”

“美国人？”

“英国。”

“那，应该叫Mr. Lawliet？”

“不必，我喜欢你们叫普通点。”

他顿了一下。

“这样不会太生疏。”

我想了想，哪种想法对我来说都不错，但是“L”有点奇怪，叫本名他似乎不太高兴。

“好吧，龙崎。”

我以为他应该解释一下自己为什么出现在这里了，但他的精神却仿佛已经去了另一个世界，就那样空洞地看了我几秒。

“你不是魔法师吧？”

“魔法师？”

“果然不是御主。那么刚才不是你召唤的我……不好意思，我不应该在这里打扰你，能告诉我出口在哪里吗？”

“我在等你的解释。”

“啊，我不能把你卷进这里来。”

他说话时无辜的样子，就仿佛那个“这里”是我理所应当知道的。然后他抬脚就要走，我抓住了他的手腕，同时也吓了一跳。太瘦了，几乎就是一把骨头，而且凉凉的。他低头盯着我的手，虽然面无表情，但可能是惊讶的意思。

“什么意思？召唤？还有御主？魔法师？你不可能凭空出现在我家里，门锁没有破坏，这是五层楼，窗户也都闩上了，到底怎么回事？”

他迟疑片刻，稍微挣扎了一下，没有太用力。

“如果我说了，你就不得不参与进来，我不喜欢这样，让人非自愿地卷进我的事情。请求你不要再问了。”

L，不，龙崎说这些话的时候声音平静，神态温和，话的内容也许有点冒犯，但语气比刚开始有人情味了。换作我自己，很难对刚见面的陌生人这样说话，这让我对他的印象微妙地好了一点。而且，如果他没疯的话，应该说的是一件大事，即使是超自然的——他以那个方式出现在我家就已经够超自然的了。

“你有点虚弱，”我岔开了话题，“不管你是怎么来的，看在礼貌的份上应该当成客人对待。要吃东西吗？”

龙崎把指尖点在唇上认真思考了片刻。

“我其实是不需要吃东西的，圣杯直接供给我魔力，食物提供的用处也很少……但是我想念甜味。来一点甜品好吗，饼干也好，蛋糕更好了。呃，真不好意思，只凭看我还不能知道你的名字。不过你先别告诉我，我需要在确定安全的情况下再问，直接称呼‘小姐’可以吗？”

“可以倒是可以，就是别扭了一些。”

“小姐请松手。”

“哦抱歉。”

“所以，可以吗？饼干？”

“你先坐下吧，我记得家里还有不少存货。”

我就这样把一个陌生的闯入者像客人一样稳定在了自己的房间里，自己像个合格的主妇似的，转身去厨房翻找食物。饼干这东西还挺麻烦的，放在冰箱里会使面粉变硬变脆，放在外面吸收水分又会变软，想了想以上这两种情况，我把刚刚拿起的饼干筒又扔了回去，去阳台把中午从甜品店端回来，还没打开包装的红丝绒拿了回来。

至于为什么要如此盛情招待他，我自己也不清楚，也许是因为那种古怪的吸引力。不过反正我一个人一次也吃不掉，有别人在场就应该分享一下的。

看见我把桌面清理出来，把蛋糕放在写字台上的时候，他本来就圆圆的眼睛又睁大了，看起来就像童话故事里的小精灵还是什么的，唯一不同的是太空洞了，而且这时候我才注意，他有浓重的黑眼圈，不是一天两天彻夜不眠能形成的，而是长期睡眠不足的症状。

他抬起修长的食指，咬住了指尖。

“这个……真的可以吗？我真的只是想来块饼干什么的……”

“可以，”我把商店给的餐具从包装里拿出来，“反正他们也每次都多给一副刀叉，我根本用不了。”

我把圆圆的蛋糕正好切成两半，装在两个盘子里，盒子看起来很华丽，其实内容没有多大。龙崎是蹲在椅子上的，一只手拎着叉子让它像钟摆一样摇摆，却用另一只手的手指蘸了一点可可粉，伸进嘴里尝了一下。

“虽然我的魔力是直接从圣杯来的，但是我还有个自带技能，”他一边用叉子割进蛋糕，一边漫不经心地说着我听不懂的话，“可以把甜的东西自动转化为魔力，所以让你当我的御主也不是不可以。”

是应该把他当成白痴还是应该当成天才呢？我当时就在绞尽脑汁想这个问题。

“如果渡还在的话，会说我这是为了吃甜的找的借口。”

应该是一个我不认识的人名。这至少能说明一个问题，他有社会关系。

“但是如果你想通过刚才听到的名字查出我是谁，就只能白费了。那个人很多年前就不在了。很~多年。”

他刻意用了一个小孩一样拐弯的语调，但是难掩失落。我发现自己没觉得奇怪，明明被一个陌生人精准地看透了心思，却觉得很自然，就好像我知道他能。唯一让我有点困扰的是无意中把某个人的死亡加入了话题，而且是对他来说很有意义的一个人，应该。

“但是如果让你做御主，就比我一个人危险很多了……我是不会有什么事，你有可能会死……我会伤脑筋的。”

他自言自语一般絮叨着，电影才会有的预言式的话语。

“这样可以吗，为了解决你的困扰，”我举起空闲的一只手，“听起来你说的也是一件大事，考虑能不能这样，你把事情的背景告诉我，我好决定是否加入。它对我来说好像是童话故事的那种，说出去也没人信，所以只说说这部分还蛮安全。如果真的非常危险，我也不想加入，我保证假装没见过你，永远，永远不会和人说起。”

他慢条斯理地抿了一口蛋糕含在嘴里。我知道他在思考。

“你看起来是不怎么和人交往的类型。”

“我有社交恐怖。”

“那好吧，我想也是，说出去也没人相信。就少告诉你一点试试吧。”

他把叉子抿干净，重新切进蛋糕里。

“你应该不会碰巧听说过‘圣杯战争’吧？”


	3. 圣杯

“我大致听懂了，”我说，如果不是他指了指盘子，我都忘记蛋糕了，“所以你也有个职阶？但你看上去真的不像武斗派的，是Caster吗？”

龙崎摇了摇头。

“我还从来没作为Caster现界过。补充一下，有的时候情况比较特殊，如果圣杯战争发展到可能对世界造成毁灭性打击，圣杯需要挽回这个局面，或者另一种情况，有时候有两方的七骑从者被召唤，此时对圣杯的争夺将会发生在双方之间。以上情况会有一个特殊职阶的从者直接被圣杯召唤，没有御主，其职责是判定哪一方获胜，这个职阶是Ruler。”

他停下来吃了一口。

“也就是你？”

“正是哦。”

“所以你不需要参与厮杀？”

“我的情况……更为特殊。”他眨了眨眼，专心观察了一会儿被切下来的薄片如何倒下，“虽然也有很多次是这样的，我也作过这种判定，但更多时候，我之所以被强行召唤，是因为另一个和我缘分很深的家伙被召唤了。他在所有的从者中拥有最特殊，最不受限制的杀戮手段。他的执念深重到每次自身一被召唤，圣杯就会因他的呼唤召我现界。”

这次信息量突然变大了。

“这次是？”

“我没有感觉到那么多从者的魔力反应，所以应该是后者，那个人又被召唤了。”

“所以你……”

“是的，我要战斗了。”

如果他前面说的童话故事都是事实，那么我不得不对这个陌生人面临的残酷命运感到担忧。他看上去真的很弱。

“不要那么看着我啦，”他突然举起一只手挡住脸，“如此明显的关心很久都没遇到过了，我会沦陷的。况且我的武器，或者说能力，并不是像其它职阶那样厮杀。再说，别看我这个样子——”

他塞了一大口蛋糕进嘴里，含含糊糊地说：

“我其实是武斗派。”

谁知道呢。倒是有这种事，个别武功高手看起来瘦小，其实有的是怪力。我也不懂原理所在。

“那么那个人对你来说危险吗？”

“危险不危险的，对从者来说没什么意义。顺便说我很抵触英灵这个词，不适合我。即使我在现界的时候被杀了，也只是回英灵座而已，不会和一般人类一样就此消失。所以我自己倒是无所谓啦。”

“哦……那不就问题不大了？”

“问题还是有的。但是如果我继续往下讲，你就真的越来越危险了。没关系吗？”

“我还没意识到危险在什么地方。”

“那个人，和一般的从者不太一样。绝大多数从者会全力支持御主，而那个人是相反的，他有强大的人格魅力和头脑，足以迷惑绝大多数人，让他们心甘情愿为了他的愿望而工作。那个愿望正是我不能放任它实现的。”

“是坏人吗？”

“我其实也不太愿意称他为坏人。”

“好吧，有时候事情是很复杂的。”

“你能理解到这儿就太好了。你不吃了吗？”

“我吃不下了。”

“介意我把它吃完吗？”

“只要你不介意。”我把自己的盘子也推到他面前。

“我的战争几乎都在智斗的层面，而在这方面我基本可以说从来没输过，所以问题不太大。我说的那个问题就是那个人，只要条件具备，他可以和我匹敌，这种事情以前发生过。”

以前发生过。

不知道为什么，我突然想到，他其实是不在人世的人。他在不知什么时候的从前，已经死过了。

“是那一次，你没猜错。”他咬着叉子说，“而且我有点想拉你入伙了，跟你交流还挺顺畅的，我一般对人不做更高的要求。”

“所以，我稍微整理一下，我没有你脑子那么快，”我用两个食指抵着太阳穴，“姑且说那是一个危险人物，如果他作为从者现界，就很可能用圣杯去实现他的那个愿望，你必须阻止他，是这个意思？”

“完美。”

“如果那么难的话，好像的确还是你一个人单打独斗方便些。我不是故意说这么无情的话……但是我这种脑子反而会拖累你吧。”

“也不一定哦。帮手还是越多越好的，只要你肯相信我。这点比脑子好还不容易。”

“严格意义上我不是你的御主，即使除掉我你也不会消失，所以应该不会有太大风险？”

他摇了摇头。

“再补充一点好了。那个人每次都是作为Assasin现界的，那是因为他本人的特质，实际上他的情况反倒更像Avenger，因为他希望我被召唤的唯一原因就是复仇。幸好不是，因为Avenger是唯一一个会克制Ruler的职阶。”

“可是……难道不是你被他……”

“直说吧，我不介意，都是事实。还是人类的时候我死在他手上，但从棋局的成败来讲，他败得很惨。应该说很难看，对自我超膨胀的人来说这比失败本身还耻辱。”

“我可以想象。”

“如果他能够的话，即使我们只是从者，也会报复性地，失去理智地，杀掉和我有关系的一切人。现在你明白了吧？”

我明白了。我明白了现在最好保持沉默。几个小时以前我还觉得魔法什么的不存在，但是现在，龙崎的凭空出现成为了一个不可否定的证据。“超自然”这个词真的是很尴尬，因为它分明在推翻自己。一件东西如果真实出现在这个宇宙中，那就是“自然”的，魔法也是。

“这样好了，”我说，“麻烦你再做个简述，主要解决以下两个问题：第一，帮手的绝对必要性。如果像我这样的一个普通人有一点可能反过来害了你，就不符合‘绝对必要’。第二，阻止你说的那个人究竟有多大意义，这关系到我作为一个普通人，在这件事上有多大责任。”

“责任？”

“举个例子，假如他是要毁灭这块土地，或者全世界，那即使我是个没头脑的普通人，也不得不负起为人的责任和他对抗吧？”

他抬起眼睛望了一会儿天花板。

“不，你脑子好得很，别和我比。那么我依次回答你吧。第一，即使我是全世界头脑最强大的人，也只有我自己一个人而已。如果有人乐意忠实按照我的指令行事，就相当于我能力的延伸，能办到我做不到的事情。如你所见，我大部分时间都是坐在封闭空间里思考的那个，极少亲自实施。”

这我可看不出来。哦不，也许能看出来。他对甜味的执着，他的苍白和佝偻，懒于行动，都是缺钙的症状，至少说明他长期都在室内。也就是说恶性循环了。

“那，如果需要助手思考呢？”

“尽量不要发生这种事。既然已经决定当头脑了，当然就要思考完全啊，怎么能让双手思考呢。”

“这个思路很对。”

“第二，关于那个人的愿望，说之前我要再次警告你，知道这件事之后，你背负的风险就又高了，不管你做不做我的御主。”

“现在吊着不说太难过了。”

“好吧，那就……话说你有饮料什么的吗？”

我思考了一下。

“冰箱里还有碳酸饮料，我喜欢囤着，不过都是无糖的。”

“哦……聊胜于无吧。可以给我来一瓶吗？接下来必须给你讲讲死亡笔记，又是一个长故事了。”


End file.
